An Unexpected Heroine
by Leaflame
Summary: Set a few years after the events of XY. Ash and Serena are hiking up the same volcano where they ran into Moltres all those years ago, when Team Rocket appears and steal Pikachu. All is about to be lost... until an unexpected heroine comes to the rescue.
1. Chapter 1

**An Unexpected Heroine**

A Pokemon Fanfiction

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Pokemon, or work for it, or any other stuff like that.

Chapter 1: A Timely Rescue

"Let's go, Serena!" Ash told his girlfriend as they took a break from their weekly mountain hike. "Coming!" Serena called as she gulped down some water. Ash smiled and started walking, Serena alongside him. They were hiking up the same mountain where he, Serena, Clemont and Bonnie had encountered a Moltres so many years ago. Ash felt a pang. He loved Serena, but he missed Clemont and Bonnie more than anything. He knew that Serena felt the same way. The way time had passed still blew Ash's mind. One minute he had been travelling in the Kalos region along with Serena, Clemont and Bonnie, and the next he was a 17 year old who was dating Serena and kept in close contact with Clemont, but not with Bonnie. Clemont had told them that Bonnie had finally gone to Professor Sycamore's lab and had gotten her first Pokemon, which had made Ash and Serena both feel like crying out of sheer pride. "I miss them," he told Serena. "Whom?" Serena asked, as they admired the beautifully green volcano. It had erupted once, but had gone dormant after that, allowing life to thrive on its slopes. "You know who I'm talking about," Ash replied. "I miss Clemont and Bonnie too," she said, smiling. They both continued walking in comfortable silence, until Ash realized that there was no ground under his feet.

FWOOMP! Serena felt the ground give out under her as she and Ash plummeted into a very well disguised hole in the ground. Undoubtedly a trap. Before they could even recover, however, Pikachu was picked neatly off of Ash's shoulder with an angry "PIKA!" Ash gave and outraged shout. "PIKACHU! What's going on around here!" Serena didn't bother looking up. Only three idiots from a certain Kanto-based organization named after a certain sort of spacecraft would be so fixated on catching Pikachu. Jessie and James sneered down at the couple from above the pit, looking rather pleased with their horrible selves. "Not you!" her boyfriend shouted up angrily. "Give Pikachu back!"

"Prepare for trouble, silly little twerps!" Jessie began.

Serena scowled. Mere words could not describe how much she loathed that motto.

"And make it double, 'cause we've got a plan!"

"To protect the world from- YAAAAH!"

Jessie never completed her motto because she, James and Meowth had been struck by a very powerful Thunderbolt. Much to Serena's disappointment, they didn't blast off. "Who dares to disturb our song of victory!" James yelled as he turned around to find the culprit. "Dat's what I'd like to know," Meowth added. "I did!" shouted defiant, rather familiar voice about fifteen feet away from Team Rocket. Serena raised her head so quickly she almost got whiplash. Suddenly, blue energy surrounded her and Ash, as they were lifted out of the pit and placed a few feet away from it. Serena now got a better view of their rescuer. She couldn't believe her eyes.

Bonnie stood before Team Rocket, scowling. But this was a very different Bonnie compared to the one they had travelled with! She wore blue jeans with a white belt, and a brown T-shirt with white lightning bolts patterned down one sleeve. Her hair had grown, and was tied into a side ponytail with a pretty braid coming down one side of her head. She finished the look with black sneakers with pink detailing and yellow fingerless gloves. She was carrying a yellow and black rucksack. But it wasn't her look alone that had changed. Her face had lost its puppy fat; she had developed a slight chest. Experience shone out of her darkish blue eyes. Dedenne sat on her left shoulder, and an Espeon sat at her feet. She was slimmer overall. Her pretty face, however, was now scowling at Team Rocket. "The science twerp's sister!" Jessie shrieked. "But a grown-up one!" James commented. "Whatever," Meowth said. "We'll just take dat little girl down!" Bonnie smiled coolly. "Best of luck," she replied. "You're gonna need it."

Ash couldn't digest how much Bonnie had grown. Was this really Clemonts little sister? She looked so different! He watched in awe as she faced Team Rocket. "Why are you here?" Jessie asked. "You do realize that you're going to lose, right?" she said, smugly. "The only jerks losing here are you people!" Bonnie shouted angrily. "You're gonna pay for hurting Ash and Serena and for stealing Pikachu!" The latter was now trapped in a glass case, which James was carrying, and cheering rather loudly for Bonnie. "Oh really?" Jessie said condescendingly. "Let's find out, shall we? Come on out, Gourgeist,!" she said as she flung a Pokeball out. "Let's teach the twerpette to respect her elders! Inkay!" Inkay burst out of James's Pokeball in a flash of light. Bonnie looked madder than ever. "Jolteon, come on out!" A Jolteon came out of Bonnie's Pokeball in a flash of light. Ash looked it over with a critical eye. He smiled approvingly. Sturdy limbs, well brushed fur, slim, and a general aura of wellbeing. All the signs of a really well raised Pokemon. Espeon and Dedenne stepped forward as well, flanking Jolteon on both sides. Bonnie made a sound of surprise, but they looked at her reassuringly. A mutual agreement seemed to pass between Trainer and Pokemon. "You guys wanna fight too? Let's do this!" she shouted. All three Pokemon let out cries of enthusiasm. Jessie scowled. "Alright then! Gourgeist, let's show this oversmart brat how to behave! Dark Pulse!" "Let's show this upstart what manners are! Psybeam!" James shouted. "Count me in too! Fury Swipes!" Meowth cried while sharpening its claws. All three enemy Pokemon attacked at once. "Alright then! Espeon, use Confuse Ray! Jolteon, use Hyperbeam! Dedenne, Iron Tail!" Espeon and Jolteon released powerful attacks to meet Gourgeist's and Inkay's , while Dedenne used Iron Tail to meet Meowth's Fury Swipes. All three attacks collided with the enemy's. Damage was done on both sides.

The battle continued, and soon the tables began to turn in Bonnie's favour. With her combination of quick thinking, determination, skill, speed and strength that would have made Ash nervous, she was a formidable opponent. Ash was itching to battle her, but now wasn't the time. She was dealing with Team Rocket right now. And the latter was losing, and they knew it too. Bonnie, sensing victory, ordered her Pokemon to release a volley of strong attacks that would have knocked Gourgeist, Inkay and Meowth out. But then Team Rocket did something so low and sick that it exceeded even Ash's expectations. They placed Pikachu, still trapped, in front of Gourgeist, Inkay and Meowth. The moves would hit Pikachu, not the former! The attacks hit their mark, creating a huge explosion and plenty of smoke. Ash's blood ran cold. He stared into the smoke, hoping against hope that Pikachu would remain unharmed. The smoke cleared. But.. Pikachu's cage was perfectly intact. Matter of fact, it seemed to be staring in horror at something in front of it. Ash craned his neck to get a better view. His heart lurched.

Because Bonnie was lying unconscious in front of Pikachu's cage, having leaped in front of it at the last second. She had taken the blow.

 **Author's Note: I really am a horrible person, giving all of you cliffhanger endings like this! How will our heroes rescue Pikachu? What will happen to Bonnie? Will Pikachu actually end up in Team Rocket's clutches after all these years? Find out in the next chapter! Please review or leave a comment as to how I can improve this story and make it better. I'd really like to make friends with you guys!**

 **Please review and keep smiling,**

 **Leaflame.**


	2. Chapter 2

**An Unexpected Heroine**

A Pokemon Fanfiction

Chapter 2: Rescues and Tears

Ash's blood ran cold. The little girl who meant so much to him, the little girl who he would tuck into bed at night, the little girl who cheered for him, the little girl who encouraged him to never give up, the little girl that he cared for so much now lay limp and still barely ten feet away from him, covered with burns. The looks on Espeon's, Jolteon's and Dedenne's faces changed from surprise to horror at what they had done. Letting out cries of anguish, they ran towards the little figure on the ground, crying and licking her face in an attempt to wake Bonnie up. She didn't move.

The horror that had chilled Ash's blood turned into white-hot fury. They hurt her. They _dared._ They were going to pay for this. Bonnie's Pokemon had the same idea. Their faces were contorted into looks of such fury that they made Ash nervous. Team Rocket sensed it too. They had already started backing away. "Not happening," Ash growled as he took a step forward. Serena got up next to him. His anger was reflected on her face. She looked like she wanted to rip Team Rocket apart limb from limb. Pikachu felt the same way. With one single, long scream it released such a powerful blast of electricity that even Team Rockets cage, designed to hold in electricity, shattered into a million crystals of glass. Pikachu then ran in front of his trainer, and just by the look on its face Ash could tell that it wanted to fight. To his surprise, Bonnie's Pokemon joined to duo. Serena, reading the look on Ash's face, spoke. "They want to avenge their trainer," she said. "You wanna do that?" he asked the three Pokemon facing him. They all snarled a "yes" in unison.

Jessie sneered. "Like you little twerps with your twerp Pokemon can stop us," she said. "We may have lost, but we will still procure Pikachu!" James added. "Dat's right," Meowth added, unsheathing his claws. Ash and Serena stood perfectly still. Then, both of them raised their hands above their heads and yelled "EVERYBODY GO!" All of the Pokemon released powerful attacks, determined to avenge the limp figure huddled on the ground. Team Rocket didn't even have time to think before the explosion sent them flying. They disappeared over the horizon with a despairing "We're blasting off again!"

As soon as Team Rocket flew out of sight, everybody ran for Bonnie. Ash stopped dead when they came in front of her. Horror chilled his veins. She was lying on her side, her back to Pikachu's cage, the latter broken. One hand was stretched out, as if she had been trying to warn her Pokemon before getting hit. Pain was written all over her face. His heart racing, he picked up her wrist and checked for a pulse. " _Please, Arceus, please,"_ he thought to himself. Suddenly, he felt it. Her pulse throbbed against his finger. She was alive. He heaved a sigh of relief. "She's alive," he told the little group. Serena gritted her teeth. Kneeling next to Bonnie, she grabbed her by her shoulder, and shook Bonnie hard while yelling for her to wake up. Finally she let go. Bonnie let out a low moan and opened her eyes. Everyone immediately exhaled the breath that they had been holding. She gave her surroundings an observant look, turned around, took one look at the sad faces of her partners, who were sitting a few feet away from her, looking scared. "It's not your fault. You were just doing your best," she said while spreading her arms for a hug. All three rushed in, pressing their faces against their trainer, grinning. Bonnie pulled away and was immediately engulfed by two pairs of arms and one very happy Pikachu. Bonnie sniffed. Ash and Serena pulled back, surprised. Bonnie looked up at them. Her blue eyes filled with tears. Letting out a wail, she hurled herself at the couple, who hugged her. "It hurt," she wailed. "I bet it did," Ash said. Serena nodded comfortingly. Bonnie stayed in their arms and cried. Finally, she pulled back. "Sorry," she said, sheepishly. "What're you talking about?" Ash asked. "You have every right to cry," Serena added. "How about we go-," GRRRR. That sound came from two trainers' rather offended stomachs. The owners rubbed their tummies and looked embarrassed before bursting into laughter, along with an equally hungry Kalos Queen, whose stomach had a sense of dignity. "Lunch it is, then! Let's go back to the Pokemon Centre and I'll make us something," Serena said. All humans and Pokemon got up and began to walk towards the Centre when Bonnie, looking rather embarrassed, tugged at Ash's shirt sleeve. "Anything you need?" Ash asked, smiling down at the young trainer. "Yeah," Bonnie mumbled, looking rather embarrassed. "Two things. Firstly, can I have a battle with you? Since you're the winner of the Pokemon League and everything," she asked. Ash grinned. He had returned to Kalos last year and had won the league. "Sure you can! I was gonna challenge you anyway. After how you gave Team Rocket such a beatdown? I just have to battle you!" he replied, grinning. "What's the second thing?" he asked. "Well.. can I get a piggyback ride?" she asked, blushing furiously. Ash smiled. "Of course you can!" he said. Before Bonnie could change her mind, she was being piggybacked to the Pokemon Centre. She smiled. With Ash's warmth seeping through her shirt, and everyone's friendly chatter lulling her, Bonnie drifted off to sleep.

 **Author's Note: Nothing makes me happier than adding a stomach joke to these fanfictions. Yes, Ash is the winner of the Kalos League, and Serena is the Kalos Queen. And I decided to add a few cute and cuddly moments with Bonnie. Sorry for the delay! My laptop packed up. Please review so that I can improve these awesome fanfictions for you guys. Hugs and kisses to the amazing people who favorited and left reviews, and to those who read this fic. See you soon with another story!**

 **Review and keep smiling,**

 **Leaflame.**


End file.
